


It's Getting Hot In Here

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of summer and the AC is broken, Sana has no choice but to take off all her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hot In Here

Sana could hurt Jungyeon if she were around to hurt.

 

Summer had come earlier than expected and unfortunately for them, Jungyeon had broken the AC after messing around with it instead of waiting for Jackson to come take a look at it. Now they were forced to sit like roasting pigs in their own home. Sana wasn't as lucky as Jungyeon to have a work place with a working AC, the kitchen was the worst place to be during a heat wave.

 

Luckily she had the day off which she spent moving from room to room trying to figure out the coolest space and sticking her head in the freezer. She had taken three showers by the time she had ditched her clothes, lounging on the sofa in her boyshorts and sports bra.

 

She was just starting to feel comfortable by the time Jungyeon came in.

 

Behind her came Jackson and Mark, along with Momo and Nayeon. They all froze in the doorway as they noticed her, the boys quickly averting their eyes and the girls staring in surprise.

 

“S-sana what are you wearing?” Jungyeon quickly rushed over, her eyes frantically searching for something to cover her girlfriends exposed body.

 

“Is that the set I bought you?!” Momo said trying to catch a peek.

 

Sana sat up, not in anyway affected by the situation. What she wore was a lot more than what most wore at the beach, she especially would not feel weird about it in her own home. “It is.” She nodded. “Jungyeon can you stop trying to cop a feel, we have guests.” She said removing Jungyeons hands from her chest (her motive had been more to cover than to grab but she blushed nonetheless). “You guys can stop acting like I'm naked. You've seen me in a bikini before.” She scolded.

 

The boys blushed, keeping their eyes away from her. “Yeah but we were all under-dressed then though.” Jackson replied.

 

Sana smirked, “Then if it's making you so uncomfortable just take off your clothes.”

 

“Sana!” Jungyeon gasped (rather exaggerated).

 

“I second that notion.” Momo replied, eying them suggestively.

 

“This heat is making you all crazy.” Jungyeon glared at Sana and Momo. “Boys go do your thing.” She said pointing toward the AC. “Fix the damn thing so Sana can put on some clothes.”

 

“You're probably the first significant other to ever want their lover to dress up.” Nayeon said, taking a seat beside Sana. “I think Sana looks great.” She said with a wink.

 

“I agree.” Momo pushed Jungyeon out of the way to take the other empty spot.

 

“Are you not attracted to me anymore?” Sana looked up at her with puppy eyes.

 

Sana enjoyed the uncomfortable look that fell upon Jungyeons face as her eyes roamed her girlfriends figure.

 

Jungyeon yelled in frustration and stormed away, mumbling about waiting till later.

 

Sana and Momo high-fived while Nayeon watched with great interest as Mark and Jackson worked on the AC.

 


End file.
